Charter Help Me
by Meghan628
Summary: A conversation between Sabriel and Touchstone after the Council of Touchstone in "Goldenhand" leads to some reminiscing on Sabriel's part


Disclaimer: Characters and Old Kingdom belong to Garth Nix. I'm just a HUGE fan.

Please review, I hope you enjoy. I haven't written in many years and can't access my old account. Setting is after the Council of Touchstone in Goldenhand. Flashback takes place after Sabriel. We never get enough of Sabriel and Touchstone!

Sabriel yawned as she and Touchstone entered the Royal Apartments of the Clayer's glacier. It was past midnight. Lireal and Nick had just left for their mission to find and destroy Chlorr's body.

Like the Abhorsen's rooms, the Royal rooms were a large wing of apartments, but fortunately decorated much more to Sabriel's tastes. While it also boasted many of the same luxuries in the way of feather beds, bath houses, and a large formal dining room, it was stately rather than ostentatious. Decorated in reds and golds and furnished in ancient carved wood, the lines were all simple and clean. On the other hand, she found some of her ancestors tastes', as evidenced from the ornate furniture repurposed from the ancient Abborsens' palace of Hillfair, to be truly appalling. She only used those rooms once every several years to make sure they were still well tended to by the Sendings.

Touchstone caught her yawn and smiled at her "Another long day ahead I fear. I pray to the Charter we have caught this new threat in time to raise enough forces necessary to defend our position at the Greenwash."

Sabriel returned his smile, all traces of the earlier evening quarrel about her wanting to go beyond the Great Rift gone. In truth many similar scenes had played out in their marriage before, what with him accusing her of being reckless and not having a proper plan, her accusing him of being over protective and not letting her do her job, and both accusing the other of being too damn stubborn. Several glasses of wine had calmed everyone's frazzled nerves and Sabriel still felt the warm relaxation of the wine running through her veins, even after a hearty dinner.

"We will do what we always do," she replied, "which is the best that we can with what we have and pray the Charter preserve us all. Lireal and Nick must succeed at their ask though, for without her destroying Chlorr's corporeal body, I do fear we have little chance at success."

Sabriel sighed and slipped under the silken sheets and furs of the bed next to Touchstone as they had both had quickly changed into their nightclothes. They twined their bodies around each other for extra warmth and to take in the closeness of the other's body. As often as they were away from each other, they cherished the time they did get to spend together.

Almost twenty years of marriage, two grown children, and restoring a broken kingdom had only further deepened their love for each other and their desire for each other had not waned over the years. Ellimere and Sammeth didn't hide their disgust whenever they caught their parents kissing. Sam's reaction was still one of true horror, but Ellimere's was now more one of teasing. Truth be told she was happy to see both her parents still alive and still in love, well aware of the inherent dangers of both her parents vocations.

Sabriel sighed again, this time it was one of contentment as she settled her head into the curve of Touchstone's shoulder and her drew his arms around her. He kissed the top of her still raven hair, though it was starting to show some silver around her temples. His blond curls had long ago started to go silver from the effort it had taken to repair the Great Stones. To him, she was still as beautiful as ever.

"I think Lireal was hoping for one more night in comfort before leaving," Sabriel commented with a mischievous glint in her eye, but it appeared Touchstone was too tired or perhaps to oblivious to notice it in the firelight.

"The life of an Abhorsen. A full night's sleep is never a guarantee. Or a comfortable bed for that matter. I thought Lirael didn't mind that part of the job so much," Touchstone replied.

"Not before a certain young man reentered her life it seems. She refused my offer for her and Nick to join us in the royal apartments rather than those ridiculous Abhorsen's rooms. I rather think they were in need of some privacy."

"I see," replied Touchstone slowly, finally realizing what Sabriel had meant. "Well she'll also have to learn that there is always a few minutes to spare before one leaves, right my love?"

Sabriel chuckled and thought of the many times they had found a few minutes to themselves before one or the other had to go away on some urgent mission.

Those were always passionate encounters and perhaps one had been the cause of Sammeth's conception. Actually in truth Sabriel knew one was. She had felt his life force spring up within her hours later, small and vulnerable, just as she had felt Ellimere's. Being Necromancer, consonantly feeling that border between life and death, did, upon occasion, have some benefit. How many mothers got to feel the moment their children's life force started? It had been like nothing else Sabriel had felt, before or since.

"I don't think anyone's first time should be during 'a few minutes to spare' my love," was her reply as she raised her eyebrows at him, "sisters know things." He let a sound, somewhere between a cough and a choke. Sabriel saw the tip of his ears go pink with embarrassment. She laughed to herself, glad she could still shock him after all these years. Sabriel was anything but prudish.

It was obvious that Touchstone did not want to know the details of his half sister-in-law's love life, for in truth he thought of her more like a daughter, what with her being closer to Sam and Ellie's age. He quickly changed the subject.

"Is that any better than one's first time being on a camp roll in the woods?" he asked, in reference to their first sexual experience together. Sabriel just laughed, and her mind's eye took her back to that night.

—-

Sabriel and Touchstone returned to the Old Kingdom two weeks after the binding of Kerrigor. That time had first been spent healing, with both rest and Charter magic. After that they had helped with some of the clean up. Parts of Sabriel's old school Wyverley College has been destroyed and needed rebuilding. Luckily most of the college had been spared though, and classroom and dormitories were all intact.

During that time, they had both been busy much of their days. Sabriel needed rest to gain back her strength but she did what she could to lay Charter magic to protect the area from the dead and the blood that had been shed there. Touchstone's leg was doing much better, as the break had been clean, and he healed quickly. His time was spent debriefing with the Crossing Guard Scouts and helping them start to repair the northern wall of the Hall.

Here and there, they were able to sneak some time to themselves, but there was never much privacy. They were able to have a few private conversations and a few stolen kisses. At night, Touchstone slept in the Scout's barracks. Headmistress Umbrade gave Sabriel a private study repurposed as a bedroom to sleep in. The headmistress would never had allowed a young unmarried woman, let alone one of her former prized pupils to stay in the same room as an unmarried man, had Sabriel even had the gall to ask. Touchstone on his part did not mind being barracked with the other soldiers, though Sabriel reassured him he could request his own room too, as befitting his rank as King, but he was not ready to claim that rank yet.

Now across the Wall, they were finally alone. Their immediate plan was to go to the Abhorsen's house and from there plan their next steps for how to begin repairing the Stones, how to put order to Kingdom, and how to go about Touchstone claiming his crown. Several grateful citizens of Wyverley had offered them horses to take on their journey, but they had declined since Sabriel had no idea what they would do with the mounts once they reached the Abhorsen's bridge.

To not overdo themselves, they decided to take two days to walk to the house even though they could have reached it in one if they pushed hard. The weather was starting to change, and a touch of spring was in the air, though there was still snow on the ground. They camped near a steam, near the Charter Stone that was past Cloven Crest.

"Here seems like as good a place as any," said Touchstone. "Charter stone nearby, running water, trees for cover. The ground under the trees will be better for camping on."

"Did you camp out a lot when you were in the guard?" Sabriel asked. He was so much more open and talkative now with her, now that she knew of his past, survived a life and death battle together, and both had declared their love.

"We did. Quite often, especially in my early years in the Guard. There was a lot of riding and camping. It was a relatively peaceful time, but we were kept well trained and drilled. As I rose in rank, I spent more time at the palace, with my mother and sisters. We will have to make plans to organize a guard again won't we."

"Good thing you have experience and know how to train them. I'll add that to our list." Touchstone was talking more about his past, but Sabriel already knew the turn in conversation meant he didn't want to linger on those memories now.

After they set up most of their camp and started a fire, Sabriel excused herself to go downstream to take care of personal matters. When she returned, Touchstone was not there, though she could hear him nearby. She saw he had finished setting camp and much to her vexation, saw he had set up their bed rolls on opposite sides of the fire. The pack with the two sleeping cats was in the middle. Neither had yet to awaken since the binding.

"Damn chivalry," she muttered.

Then before he could return, and she could lose her nerve, she rearranged the bed rolls to place them side by side to make one large bed roll for the both of them to share. She went about starting a vegetable soup for their dinner to serve along side the cheese and bread they had brought with them from Ancelstierre.

Touchstone returned several minutes later with more kindling for the fire. Sabriel met his gaze as he returned. His grey eyes held an unasked question in them when he saw the altered sleeping arrangements.

"It's warmer this way," said Sabriel, trying to sound casual. "I thought you would know that, what with you having been in the guard and all."

"We never shared camp rolls in the guard."

"Perhaps you should have," she said with a smile. He eyed her skeptically, still not quite know how to read her yet. Smiles were still a new thing between the two of them.

"Here, let's eat. There's plenty of wood for the fire. Afterwards we can cast a diamond of protection to keep us safe through the night. I think between the two of us we have the strength for it."

And they did. Together they easily cast a large diamond of protection around their camp. All of the marks were strong and had blazed brightly when rolling off Sabriel's sword. Afterwards they continued to hold hands, this time enjoying the others touch.

Finally it was Touchstone who said "We should get some sleep. We have another long hike ahead of us tomorrow."

Sabriel nodded in agreement, but inside she felt conflicted. She loved this man and knew he loved her. But so far, except for some all to brief kisses for her liking, he had been all business. Logically she knew there had not been time for much else, but Sabriel was eager for more. Men had been a mystery to her, and she was ready to remedy that.

Etiquette lessons hadn't included how to ask a man to sleep with you. And sex education had been spotty at best. Her mother sending however had explained how everything worked to her when she had asked.

Touchstone and Sabriel settled into the camp roll. Sabriel noticed, with building frustration, that Touchstone was careful to not touch her. If she moved an inch closer, he moved an inch back. Her back was to him as she faced the campfire. She heard a soft whisper in her ear.

"Goodnight Sabriel," and felt a soft kiss on her temple.

This would not do.

Sabriel turned to face him.

"Touchstone, can I ask you about some…things? About what things were like…in your time?"

"Go ahead. It's hard to talk about. But it's getting easier."

"I can understand. It's hard to think about father. But each time, it hurts a little less."

Sabriel took a deep breath before she started again. "Did you have many lovers?"

This was apparently not the sort of question Touchstone had been expecting. His eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"No. I didn't. Being a bastard, I wasn't particularly interested in fathering any myself. While I was always recognized as the Queen's son, I was not a prince. My siblings treated me no different, but I always was, at the end of the day. They were their royal highnesses and I was not. A life in the guard, perhaps becoming a minor lord, that was what my life was going to be. I was not meant to be king."

"Except you were Touchstone. This is your path now. You will be great king too because you are humble and hardworking. The people deserve a leader like you," she told him softly with sincerity.

He seemed to ignore her compliment. "What about you Sabriel? Any lovers you need to tell me about?"

"All girls school remember?"

"I'm sure there are ways, for those who are truly bent on it."

"True. But no. No secret late night rendezvous for me. Besides we were taught that sort of behavior was only for the marriage bed thank you very much. They taught us as little as they could about reproduction. Told us our husbands would educate us on whatever else we needed to know. My mother sending, I can ask her things, in death, she answered my questions though."

"In my time, for as must emphasis there was on chivalry and appearances, sex was given - and taken - rather freely. By both those unmarried and married. My mother had set the tone for the court I guess. I heard endless tales of my brother's exploits with women as well as from members of my fellow guardsmen as well. But it just never felt right for me."

Sabriel hoped the glow of the fire masked some of the redness she felt burn in her face as she asked him, "What do you feel now?"

Sabriel saw the lust in his eyes.

"Now," he said, "I love you and I want to do right by you Sabriel. I don't want to do anything to hurt you or dishonor you." He took a deep breath, "And I won't get you with child if that child will be a bastard. I just can't do that to you or a babe."

"Who says they would be? I want this. I want you."

Slowly, tentatively, she reached up to brush her lips against his. He responded to her kiss in kind, and suddenly instead of not touching her, it felt as if his hand were everywhere. In her hair, on her arms, her belly, her legs. His tongue prodded her mouth open and she welcomed it. His hands grasped her hips, pulling them together. Sabriel heard him emit a low growl of frustration. It was at that moment Sabriel realized that they were both fully dressed and she was even armored.

Sabriel hadn't felt anything dead nearby, or even since crossing the wall. She thought it was due to the fact Kerrigor had brought them all with him when he entered life on this side of the wall. They had both laid their sword nearby at the ready and Sabriel her bells, but neither had undressed except to remove their cloaks to use as extra blankets and to remove their boots.

Sabriel sat up on her knees, as did Touchstone. She pulled her silken blue surcoat over her head, folding it neatly. Next she unbuckled the sides of her armor, slipping it off. Breeches, tunic, and linen shirt next. Sabriel was still wearing her undergarments though. The air was cool, but near the fire it was not cold. She removed her thin undershirt and drawers and was now naked. A lifetime of communal dormitories and showers had rid her of modesty with her classmates and friends, but she'd never been naked in front of a man before. And Touchstone just wasn't any man.

She heard his breath quicken as he took in the sight of her naked body. He met her gaze as he began to remove his clothing as well. First his knee high socks. Then his fitted red leather jerkin. Next he removed his kilt. Underneath he wore a long linen tunic which he removed to reveal an undershirt. After removing his undershirt he was naked as well. Sabriel filed away the bit of information that he didn't wear drawers under his kilt for future use.

She had seen him naked already, seen how well muscled his body was, but it had not been like this. Then he had been a puzzle to sort out. After she first rescued him, she hadn't even intended for him to stay with her. And he hadn't been aroused then either. Her anatomy books hadn't shown that. His penis was fully erect and at least three times the size it had been the last time she had seen it.

She walked toward him on her knees, pressing their naked bodies together as they kissed passionately. She felt the hair on his chest as it brushed against her breasts, their thighs as they touched, and his hardness pressed against her belly. Her body felt like it was on fire and there was an aching throb between her legs now. She instinctively knew she needed him inside her. Her hand reached down to guide him in, but he stopped her.

"No," he said, "not yet," as he laid them back down on their blankets. Their breathing was ragged, as if they had been sprinting. He kissed her again, this time more gently. Sabriel lay on her back and Touchstone on his side, one arm under her head. His free hand explored her body as if to memorize it. He ran his hands up and down her calves and thighs. As he touched her flat stomach, he stopped on the red scar left from her sword, then bent his head over and kissed it. His fingers skimmed between her breasts and up to her collarbone and neck. His thumbs them traced the plain of her cheekbones and brushed her hair off her high forehead. His hand skimmed down the length of her arm only to circle back up again and cup her breast. Sabriel stirred beneath him as he gently pinched her nipple between two fingers. They were already erect from the cool night air.

She let out a gasp as he bent over her again and took her breast in her mouth. Fire flooded her body again. The ache between her thighs grew and she could feel herself become slick with wetness between her thighs. She let out a soft moan as he turned his attention to her other breast, gently sucking and biting. As his hands cupped her breasts, she touched his body wherever she could reach. Her hands pushed against the muscles of his arms and back. He was solid, strong, and warm.

He brought his mouth back up to meet hers for another wild kiss. Sabriel pushed his head to the side and caught his earlobe with her teeth. It was Touchstone's turn to let out a moan and she felt his body shudder against hers. She felt his hard cock against her thigh grow even harder than before. She kissed and sucked down his neck to his collar bones until he finally panted out her name and crushed her mouth against his.

Sabriel thought if they didn't have sex now they might both explode from their pent up desire. But it seemed Touchstone still had some other ideas first. She felt his hand snake down her body and come to rest between her thighs. His fingers parted her wet folds to find the spot he was looking for. He pressed and stroked, as they continued their kisses. Sabriel moaned and rolled her hips in response to his touch. Sabriel herself had found this spot several years ago. She reached her hand down to guide his in showing him what she liked best. He looked at her in surprise.

"What?" She asked him, feeling bold. "Don't tell me you've never pleasured yourself?"

"You're just full of surprises," he replied huskily. Sabriel reached down her hand to grasp him. Then he guided her hand in stroking the length of his hard penis, his fingers guiding hers the circle the sensitive tip. Soon they both pleasuring each other, bodies close, rising and falling in rhythm together. Sabriel heard their moans, but it was almost as if from far away. She felt Touchstone start to throb in her hand and he moved it away quickly. He stopped and took a few deep breaths to stop himself from coming.

"You first," he told her. He kissed his way down her breasts and belly until his face was between her thighs. She felt his mouth on her, licking and sucking. It was an utterly new sensation. Her legs quivered and she buried her fingers in blond curls. He was using his fingers again too. He licked and sucked harder. Sabriel felt like she was no longer in control of her body. She heard herself making all manner of sounds she'd never thought possible. Then, like lightning, she saw nothing by white and cried out. Another bolt hit her again as her body shook with pleasure. The third bolt hit, and Sabriel felt as if she was peaking on a wave. She rode it down as her body convulsed from the orgasm.

Touchstone looked up at her with a self satisfied smile. "Do you want more?" he asked her. She nodded at him, unable to speak yet. She wanted to give him the same pleasure her had just given her. It was powerful.

His hands were between her thighs again, but this time he ran one finger along the wet slit. Finding her opening, he pushed it in. Sabriel tensed for a moment then relaxed. After a moment he inserted another finger into, testing her readiness. His fingers had entered her easily. Sabriel wanted all of him inside her. She could see from his eyes he wanted the same. To bury himself deep within her.

"Now Touchstone. Make love to me."

He positioned himself over her body and she opened her legs for him, welcoming him in. He slowly guided his hard cock into her. Sabriel felt another rush of wetness and heat as it's tip brushed against her folds. He pushed its tip into her entrance, careful not to hurt her. Impatient, Sabriel tried to push her hips up to draw him in further but Touchstone held her back.

"No. Be careful. I don't want to hurt you." Slowly, almost excruciating slowly, he eased himself into her. Once the full length of him was in her, he paused a moment, letting her body adjust to his size. She liked how he felt in her. She gave an experimental roll of her hips. She gasped as the feeling and she heard a hiss from Touchstone as he drew his breath in. She did it again, letting the feelings wash over her. Touchstone took this as permission to continue and soon they had worked their way up to a steady rhythm. In between gasps and moans they kissed and nipped at each other's skin. Touchstone pulled one of her knees up almost to her shoulder and Sabriel cried out with pleasure. They were both so close.

The next thing she knew he had flipped them and Sabriel was now on top of Touchstone. She ground her hips into his and felt him go even deeper into her. She let out a loud moan and heard Touchstone do the same. She placed her hands flat on his chest and he held on tight to her hips. She continued to grind into him hard, back and forth and in circles, anything she could do to continue to pleasure. He half sat up to take her breasts in his mouth again. "Harder," he told her through clenched teeth. Sabriel bore down on him and felt another orgasm hit her. It felt so good it almost hurt. As if her senses were overwhelmed. She screamed and moaned through the waves and was blinded by the rush. She called out her lovers name as shockwave after shockwave of pleasure hit her.

Touchstone's pace quickened as Sabriel orgasmed, he flipped them back over and drove into her hard for a few quick thrusts as he spilled his seed into her. Sabriel heard him emit a loud guttural groan from his throat as he came, and then a few more slower thrusts followed. A moment later he lay limp in her arms, whispering her name into her hair.

They lay there for several minutes, spent from their efforts, sticky with sweat and semen.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"Charter help you?" Touchstone's eyes twinkled. Sabriel has the feeling she would never live that one down. "If I recall correctly, I think you might have agreed to marry me before you took off all your clothes."

"You mean before _we_ took off all of _our_ clothes. I don't see you complaining. Are the King and Abhorsen allowed to marry?" Sabriel asked.

"I don't see why not. And who is to stop us anyway. The Royal line, Abhorsens, and Clayer have all mixed many times over the centuries both through marriage and through less legitimate blood lines." He stopped and looked at her intently. "Sabriel, I know much has already transpired and we both have hard paths to walk before us. But there is no one but you that I would choose to walk this path with."

She smiled at him, "I choose to walk this path with you as well. However long or short. Charter willing it be a long one."

He looked around at their rumpled camp bed. "This is not exactly how I envisioned making love to you for the first time. I at least had hoped for a real bed."

So he had been thinking about bedding her.

"Well this was all my idea. And tomorrow we will be at Abhorsen's house. Where there is a real feather bed with silk sheets. I will spend a whole day naked for you and you can show me just what you did envision. And perhaps try some other things out as well?"

—-

The feel of Touchstone's mouth covering hers brought Sabriel out of her reverie. His lips were growing demanding, and she sucked in her breath as she felt his teeth nip gently at her bottom lip. She kissed him back, slipping her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Sabriel felt his hand slide under her nightshirt, tracing up the side of her body until it found her breast. His thumb began to circle her nipple, lighting a familiar fire within her. His other hand was unsuccessfully pulling at the ribbon that gathered her loose nightshirt at her neck.

"Curse these laces!" he exclaimed and Sabriel moved his hand aside to assist him with removing the offending garment. "By royal decree, my wife is not allowed to sleep clothed henceforth!"

Sabriel giggled. He was cute when he was frustrated. "Some people may not have a comfortable night in bed to look forward too, but at least we do. Or at least what's left of the night," he told her.

Touchstone gave her a wicked grin and Sabriel knew they would not be sleeping anytime soon. He gathered his wife in his arms and kissed her, a truly proper kiss, as deep and passionate as their first, the one that had called him back to life down in that dark reservoir many years ago.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Charter help you."


End file.
